


Arkham Case Study

by Shellyyum



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellyyum/pseuds/Shellyyum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heir to Arkham Asylum has come to Arkham, to study and learn hands on but as she does this, she suddenly has to deal with the craziness of this madhouse while trying not to fall in love or get into trouble. Can she do it?</p><p>Hiatus~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Arrival

"It's enough.." She muttered putting her hands in her lap. It wasn't going to be the greatest thing in the entire world...but what was? Especially for this...

She then pressed her head against the window and stared mindlessly out. The asylum would be in view almost shortly and great anticipation was growing.

What would _they_ think of her? By they..she meant..the staff and her 'uncle' but she already knew the latter's opinion. It was his idea that she'd get a job here and learn first hand..."By god.." But why this _place?_ But she knew. Her uncle ran it. Damn him. But she couldn't argue that it was the best. Didn't make it her happy about it either.

"It's in view Miss Arkham. Look up." The driver said briskly and she nodded but didn't obliged until the whole of the asylum filled up her window.

It was unmistakable and unremarkable as well. But the building casted a eerie shadow over her that she couldn't quite shake. It _frightened_ her..The history surrounding it was dark and tragic at best but sorely she heard it a lot. She knew it almost by heart. Her uncle being the odd man he was to keep reciting things like that to her. Yet here she was, or _was_ going to...now it seemed she was the mental patient and not the psychology student. She shivered and felt more dread once the car stopped.

"Damn..we're here."

Damn. Damn it. She now regretted this decision but simply it was too late.

The door opened and she slid out reluctantly dreading the doom that awaited her. They wouldn't like her. That was for sure. She then glanced back at the car and waited for a moment. Surely she could go back. Surely she was capable of that but really her uncle made all this trouble for her. She had to accept it graciously. And so she did with calming and nerving steps towards the inside of Arkham Asylum. She held her breath until she entered but was wasn't like what she imagined it to be..or rather what she let her mind wander to. But still she had to go. She had to go and meet the staff. And onward from there.

She wandered down the hallway until she reached a desk. The nurse barely glimpsed up. "Im here to-to-" She stammered before letting her voice die.

The nurse just meancingly stared.

"I mean to say-I mean- Im looking for-Rather..Im suppose to meet the staff."

She felt a lot prouder of herself but all that courage was quickly zapped away. The nurse didn't move. What? What kind of place was this? Was the staff this _responsive_? hellhole already!

"You are?" The nurse snapped slamming her hands down upon her paperwork. "Im Faye Arkham-" Came the response but she hardly finished when the nurse's attitude changed into something more pleasant and professional. This puzzled Faye a lot but hell..what made sense here? So she guessed being the heir to this asylum meant that she was treated with more respect but hell that was even bullshit. Being that gave her amount of power but at the same time limited her. Without her title of heir, she was a nothing, a nobody. But luckily that wasn't the case. Luckily..

"We've been expecting you."

"Oh-"

But the nurse quickly cut her off. "The head of Psychriatry is going to show you the way. Let me call him for you sweetheart." The nurse then put a phone to her ear and called yet Faye's eyes wandered away to the many doors stationed across the hallway. The patients were in there..the mad ones no doubt, the ones she was going to learn and work with. Her uncle _was_ insane! But who wasn't in this place? God this place..this place..She couldn't do that. She couldn't!

Again she got very terrified at this prospect, as anything could happen in a mad house like this one. And not knowing anyone only intensified this fear. Oh god, she was going to go mad here and for sure! She didn't want to do this anymore. She didn't see any real reason to stay here...except her uncle's firm disapproval and that little thing called the learning experience. Fuck the learning experience. She could run. She knew that much..and she could do it within the second also. No one knew she'd been here except this rude nurse. No one. It was her 's alone.

"Miss Arkham, we've been expecting you. Sorry for the wait. I've been busy..but here.." She blinked before realizing that it had come from behind her. She then spun on her heel and looked at the person. He was rather cute looking..or rather handsome..He had a nice face, nice plump lips and those icy blue eyes..Those eyes that she couldn't mistake nor lose. He adjusted his glasses then smiled but it never seemed real to her.

"You're Doctor Crane, right?" She introduced himself.

"Yes I am."

"Then you know-"She caught herself just in time. She wasn't going to start ranting now and acting like some type of idiot. He had to be the head of the psychriatric department and first impressions were a must. "I do." He answered simply. His one word phrases captived her but didn't throw her off too much. She grinned.

"Miss Arkham, I insist that I show you around.."

She cocked her head to the side, unsure for a moment what to really think of him. He was a strange one even in this first meeting. She could pinpoint these things but his oddity didn't really alarm her too much. She was 'odd' herself, maybe because it was of her namesake. The Arkhams had the habit of losing their mind and surely she believed in that curse. Her uncle didn't but from the stories, she thought otherwise. "You want to take the pleasure..and for what reason?" She demanded softly, growling a little bit.

"No reason."

She didn't believe that. She didn't but hell he was sure fucking handsome. Okay..maybe she could change her mind but surely he wasn't the only good thing in here. There had to be more than mad people here..even if it was an asylum.. There was always more then the surface revealed.


	2. Understatement

Truly there had to be something here...But by Crane's expression, she felt hopelessly lost. It made her unravel her own mind but she calmly took a breath and gave a short nod. "Well if you insist..then do show me around Doctor Crane."

She had to keep it all together because sooner or later this hellish internship would be over. Be over. But for now, she had to be one. She had to be, or else she wouldn't survive here and she'd be locked up as well. She after all was to inherit this dump so why not? "Of course, after you." He motioned with his hands in a calm, serene gesture.

"Of course."

She slowly walked on, this time not alone through the hallways. The sounds of insane filled the air. Their cries and their screams. They didn't like it any better here then she did but neither had the choice. No choice. Had she already become one of them? The trip was silent. Doctor Crane didn't attempt at idle chitchat nor try anything for that matter. He wasn't a good guide but hell what was more to this asylum? More cells? She didn't even try either. What could she really say to him?

_Thank you and i think you're quite the looker? Can i have your number? Or can we go out for coffee sometimes?_

No, thank you. That wouldn't work with this man and his demeanor showed that. She slightly turned her head, letting her eyes glimpse at him. Surely that was him but hell she couldn't be sure.

But why hadn't he asked about her? Why didn't he inquire like everyone else in her life? Or was he that type of guy anyhow? What type was he?

"This is where we treat the patients..I'm sure that you have been informed as much. I do expect an Arkham to know a bit."

"Of course. It practically was taught to me since birth." She let out a snort of laugher but Doctor Crane remained serious. And the tone that he had used was much commanding but at the same time very mellow. "Not that I'm going to enjoy this.." She added under her breath but he went out of her range. No longer was he listening and she shruggled her shoulders.

"Here we go." He announced, going fast paced and reaching the door suddenly. She blinked.

"What's in there?" She inquired stopping a bit. He didn't even bother looking at her, he was too off in the distance with his glaze. She wondered what he could be drifting off about. He seemed to do that a lot.

"My office." He declared without any noticable change in his voice.

"Oh. Don't I get one?"

"No. You'll be working along side me. That is your uncle's wishes."

Another block. Her uncle knew how to do so. So she had to deal with robot boy here all day really and possiblly till the end.. That _should_ be at least he wasn't bad to look at. His icy blue eyes that were lifeless but overwhelming, and his overall figure which was really lank, very tall and skinny. It suited him well but it gave her another impression. An impression of a man that was in fact something else.

Whatever did that mean? She couldn't say but it intrigued her..this feeling..

"So we'll be partners." He said coldly and interupting her wonderings.

"Rather you'll accompany me and you will learn first hand."

Blah Blah Blah. Sounded too much like a textbook. She nodded. "Yes Doctor Crane." Psychriatry wasn't the same as psychology but they were almost similiar so she guessed that it wouldn't be too bad. Yeah too bad. She had to keep thinking that. So no partnership. None of that. But wasn't that a partnership or not? Okay not.."But of course..there are times that I have other business with the patients.."

That caught her imagination. "Other business Dr. Crane? Whatever do you mean?" The fear glistening in her eyes. The way that he said that made him very lucid and almost degrading to her ears. The wide emphaised that he put on those words. Then she noticed his' eyes peering into her own. Fear. Fear. She took a step back. "Miss Arkham-"

"Faye."

"Faye-as you must know that kind of business is sad but it helps cures them."

"It does-?"

He nodded. "Then why sir..do you..?" What kind of business did he really mean by that? It sounded awfully dangerous but by the way he was saying it..it made it apparent that he didn't think of it much. "Now you're welcome to my office, as it is yours as well but i must ask you not to touch nor go snooping around in there."

"I won't."

Total LIES! LIES! That little voice screamed in her head but surely he could see around this..surely he could..But even if he did, he gave no indictions. How could he trust a psychology student like her? A curious female? OH well it was his mistake. "Now if you excuse me Miss Arkham-"

"Faye." She corrected and he hardly removed his stony expression.

"I do have business today. What I need you to do is the paperwork on the patients. It's in the office. Their files as well. That's another part of this profession. Lots of paperwork. Now I bid you good day." He then raced passed her and disappeared down the halls. She sighed and went in. Paperwork..how fascinating..

* * *

Faye had decided after half an hour to take a break, Crane hadn't came back but that didn't stop her from leaving his bare office. She again found herself in the demented halls but she felt a lot better, a lot more courage in her. Why? She couldn't say but maybe it was the fact that she knew one person here. That she wasn't entirely alone.

Still that one person puzzled and intrigued her.

Dr. Crane.

"Ohhh I'm so sorry!"

She realized now that she had ran into another doctor. But this doctor looked up at her and smiled. And what a beautiful smile too. A beautiful smile that melted her heart.

"No worries."

"That's good. I'm new here and it doesn't help that-"

"You're Faye Arkham aren't you? Well welcome to Arkham Asylum! I'm Dr. Ton. I do hope everything is going good for you." He beamed and saying in the most friendliest pleasant manner possible. Yes there were other people besides Dr. Crane. She had to remember that. She had to remember that and this was the living proof. Now she felt a bit more human a lot more than with Dr. Crane. She blushed and immediately started lightly flirting with him. A small hand gesture there, a small smile and giggles a few moments later.

"I take it you're single?" He asked after getting the memo.

"Yes and I'd like to see if you would like to go-"

"Faye Arkham, why not? I can tell you about all your duties."

She then remembered her task and shivered. He knew almost instantly. It wasn't hard to know nor remember. Dr. Crane was the head of the Psychriatry Ward and all those were under him. He was their boss and therefore determinded their fate alone. The power in that. "Yeah don't sweat it. _Scarecrow_ won't get you. Don't let him get to you. And I'd love to go with you. The coffee will help no doubt and I can fill you on how it works here. Well I guess at lunch then? Is that all right?'

Scarecrow? Was that Crane's nickname? Didn't seem like the fellow to have friends..not in any lifetime but appearances were deceiving no doubt.

"Yeah! At lunch then! Well it was nice meeting you Dr. Ton-"

"James."

She redded further. "Yeah James. See you at lunch." With that he bowed and made an exit. She stood there in perfect bliss without much before she zipped back to the office. The paperwork wasn't getting done by itself.


	3. Rules of The Game

James took a seat across from her, sipping his hot coffee. Her's was infront but she hadn't touched it, and if she did it was barely. She in all truth was very nervous and very anxious as this seemed like a date but she had to be reminded in her head, it wasn't. Maybe she dreamed too much about the perfect love and it's romance.

At first neither spoke.

What could be said? She usually kept her mouth shut in hopes not to say anything damaging but it didn't always work. But fortunately it worked perfectly.

"So Miss Arkham-I mean Faye..what do you think of your asylum?"

Her asylum...Yes her's but not until her uncle died and she didn't want that happening any time soon. She gripped her coffee cup and tried to form coherent sentences in her head. "It's..well..it's.. _nice_." She mouthed with all her strength though other words fit that description better. She just wasn't saying it. What could be expected from a insane asylum anyhow? What's to describe that kind of place? It was simply mad people and doctors poking around in their brains. That was all they were doing.

"You're uncomfortable. I can tell. It's not all bad. Believe me." He delegated his voice into a tiny whisper before switching back.

"Yeah. It's just weird you know? But anyhow it's nice so far."

"That's good. Well Faye- we've heard very little about you except that you were the heir-that surprised a lot of us, you know?"

Her uncle had that annoying habit of making importance regarding the family name. Arkhams were suppose to be mysterious and all together not understandable but that was hardly the truth. Yeah he bent truth like that as well. "You didn't think there was a heir. I know. No one does. My uncle is very tactless in those areas but hey I can't change the guy. Love him to death." She added with a high note. James exchanged her smile. "But anyhow enough of me-"

"No. I wanna know a lot about you.."

Her heart began throbbing. Why about her? She wasn't anyone special even if the name connected to her was. She was a human. A damn human honestly.

"Well what do you wanna know?" She began taking sips of her coffee but very little touched her lips, before she got a bit more comfortable.

He leaned back and let out a laugh.

Okay this was going to be interesting...how much could she share with him without it becoming personal? She guessed she'd find out.

Almost to the end of their lunch hour, the subject of Scarecrow popped up. Ever since James had called Crane that, her curiousity was even more peeked. What kind of nickname was that? Yes she'd heard weird and even strange ones but that topped the cake. Scarecrow...She had tried to visizulaize Crane many times but it all failed. She'd have to see him again to really make the link. But did he have friends? That would mean that he would but..a man like that? A man that seemed without emotions?

"What's the matter?" James inquired after finishing the last of his fries.

"It's just that.." She started but had no heart to finish but he went on to guessing what could be her problem. The whole staying at Arkham for a long time didn't bother her as much but the man she'd be working under Crane, was another thing entirely. And why did she have to work with him anyhow? Couldn't she of been passed under other doctors? Crane wasn't exactly the friendly type for letting anyone in his life nor his office. But she had access to it. All the time except closing hours but still that was very personal and he didn't seem to have those skills acquired yet. His icy greeting still chilled did he want to show her around personally? Didn't the head always have something to do? Always? Weren't they always busier than the cronies? It just occurred to her but hell, it wasn't anything new. She was slow to these things.

"Crane, huh? As I've said, don't let Scarecrow get to you."

"Scarecrow? Why do you call him that?"

James stared at her and then relaxed. Would she actually like to know herself? Would she? "Because we all do."

"The staff? But why? Is there a good reason?" Again she was nuzzling right in. She hoped he wouldn't care but the more he went on, it was apparent. He didn't care.

"That's what he looks like. A _scarecrow._ He hates it, mind you but that's what he is to us."

To us? To the staff? She listened half puzzled and upset. And the more that he carried on with his explaining, the more she felt sorry for Crane. The only things she heard was his reasoning...that concerned he was a scarecrow-his tall bony figure and what not and that look about him. The way he carried himself. Yet it made no sense to her.

It was all bullying. But at a higher level. No longer were any of them in high school, but that didn't mean that the taunts and jeers would stop. It didn't mean that. It just only got worse because those spoiled rotten kids would only continue to be just as rotten, making fun of the head of their department. Idiots honestly.

The rage was slowly building and then she saw him in her mind. But to her he didn't resemble a scarecrow but a very professional doctor. A bone chilling one but hell a doctor, her boss. She began taking larger sips until they turned into gulps. She just wanted any reason to leave. Any at all. James was slowly losing his appeal. And it was sickening her to death.

As much as it was before her, in no way would she allow Crane to be humilated like that anymore. Was the whole of the staff against him? Great. But he didn't mind it, he just shrugged it off all the time. No way would she allow this. This was horrible to even imagine. She knew how it was like when she was teased for being a psycho because of her namesake but hell she just ignored it. But it did hurt. It did hurt a whole lot. What they said couldn't be undone. And when she finished, the digust couldn't be held in any longer, and she kindly excused herself.

James was oblivious to this and kindly thanked her.

"Thank you." She admitted grudgingly. At least she knew and with that though she climbed in her car and drove off very angry. What James wanted to do was make her join in making fun of Crane. She couldn't bring herself to join a shameless clique like that. She couldn't. It was too much even for her to handle.

People weren't entertainment. They were people and they had feelings like everyone else.

But of course, she'd stop it..

she would.

No one would disrespect her teacher.


	4. Beloved

Faye couldn't shake what she had learnt. It didn't seem natural but it was. People could be just as cruel and maybe even crueler. It was from this view, that she saw Crane less like her boss and more like a friend. Though of course he'd never recognize it. She simply believed in that. And while one day after she was finishing paperwork, he caught her glaze. For she occasionally looked at him every so often to study him but with a different expression in her eyes.

She then reacted by a quick head bow and pretended to rewrite some of the information on the last paper. It didn't work. How could it? It hadn't been one week since she learnt that. It hadn't and because of that, her attitude had changed completely. It wasn't so bad. The asylum wasn't. She knew that as much.

"I'm done." She announced stacking the papers neatly together before handing them over. She knew the drill after, and immediately stood up and quickly rushed to the door.

"Miss Arkham-" He uttered in that husky voice of his. She stopped dead. What could he possibly want? Surely it couldn't be good or..? She hadn't quite figured him out but his mysteries intrigued her. He rose up and with an air of professional spoke again, much clearer. "Today is going to be different."

"Today? As in what?" She voiced her thoughts aloud.

Had he noticed the changes in the asylum? She made sure to make an impression with the other staff. They hardly even looked at her or paid her no mind especially Doctor Ton but she found him to be a monster. Very ugly and even hideous. She could of cared less but Dr. Crane couldn't of been that observent...could he?

"You'll be helping me with one of my patients. It's a great way to learn and you need it."

"No more paperwork then?"

He nodded and strolled over to her. Her body shook. Why it did, she couldn't explain why. His icy blue eyes just rolled off and she felt void of anything. Now why was he being all friendly? Didn't seem to be part of his character anyhow..but yeah whatever. In here at Arkham, it made no sense. They were right. Her uncle had to be crazy! She was partally crazy as well. That couldn't of helped matters anyhow. "For awhile anyhow."

He opened the door and she breathlessly glanced at him. What had occured? Should she even ask? Should she?

"Coming Miss Arkham?" He called after reappearing the hallway and her standing in the doorway, unconscious of time and reality. Before she knew it, the words just flew out. "Call me Faye, like I've said and I'm coming."

She just had to readjust herself and that was proving very difficult. Then she let go of the door and dashed out. If she could understand any of this. If she could. Then maybe she wouldn't be so tied to this. To what exactly? This feeling? Was that it? He calmly waited. Patience. Hardly that could matter to such a man but it did.

"Now," He picked up his voice when she joined him fully and began walking in his great stride. She kept up. "This is a special case, this particular patient has schizophrenia..."

"How is that a special case?"

"It is."

He led her further down the hall until his office was no longer in sight and possibly on the other side of the building. Then the door appeared to them, and it opened and he let her in first. She firstly noticed how dingly and dark the room was and then finally the patient on the floor nawing at his straitjacket. No source of light entered the room and it gave a depressed look but she approached the patient, cautiously.

"You're in here, you know that? You shouldn't be scared of us. We're here to help you.." She extended a hand out and the patient stared at it. She leaned in closer and began thinking slowly to herself. Then she jolted up as soon as Crane entered the room, all professional like. She had to be follow his example.

"Now Miss Arkh-"

"Faye."

He gave her a look then preceeded towards the patient. "Doctor Crane-!" She yelped but caught herself immediately but he ignored and took out a needle from his jacket.

She watched intently but never in her mind did she comphrend anything going on. Maybe...Maybe..She could of-

Crane stuck the needle in the patient and withdrew himself.

"You did that, didn't you Miss Arkham? Why?" He seethered.

Did what? What? What was he talking about? "You've made them stop. I don't hear it anymore. Why is that Miss Arkham?" His voice was losing patience and she could hear its quiver. But she figured out what he meant. The staff. Their taunts had stopped. She made sure to end them all after learning about it.

"Because..Because...I know how that feels. They are bastards for doing that! And they won't dare in my facility. I can assure you that Dr. Crane. No disrespect to you..after all, you've let me study along side you. You brought me here.." She replied in a very angry tone but it was strong. Very strong. Only on some certain times did she experienced this, and these were the times. But the only consequence was that, she'd be crying. Crying infront of him and this patient, who didn't give a damn to any concept of reality or life. These mad people just stayed locked up in here without any help except for them. But she couldn't cry. She couldn't.

"How is he doing?"

"Ask him yourself. You're the doctor in charge."

She gave a brisk nod and leaned downward to the patient, who seemed a lot more lucid. Sanity wasn't any state of mind. It was more. She figured so. But by the backdrop, tears built up. They ended up streaming down her face once she began her conversation.

"Hello, I'm Faye Arkham...and you are..?"

Choking on her words. This was too difficult.

The patient didn't respond. He simply stared without blinking. She didn't dare turn to Crane. No doubt he'd gloat or worse, ask her what's wrong. Damn psychology. Damn this whole science. It couldn't help people like herself. Now what kind of person was she? "It's fine if you don't.."

"Miss Arkham-"

A chart was thrusted into her hands. It felt cold. How could that be? But Crane didn't let go of the chart. The tears were visible. She couldn't hide it. She couldn't. The real sobbing began as the chart was thrown and she rushed herself into his chest. Not really knowing what to do, his arms steadily wrapped themselves around her waist as if by instinct but hell...


	5. Across

It was a long while after that incident, it became nothing to talk about honestly. She couldn't bring herself to. But a whole newer situation emerged and this came in the form of the staff. They didn't seem to like her assertiveness or her bossy manner very much. Already they didn't like her. Their faces were livid when she popped up but she awfully knew what they were thinking somewhat. Yet they couldn't voice it, her namesake kept her alive here.

She smiled as she filled her coffee cup and slowly filed out of the breakroom but soon was back in. "Oops forgot my crumplets!" She announced walking to the counter and snatched a few of the delicous snack. The few staff members looked at her, but their looks reflected disgust and blankness. Strangely it didn't bother her too much. Those faces had been going on for a few weeks now ,so did the rumors and lastly the ugly names.

_Brat. Bitch. Stuck up bitch brat._

_Stuck up._

How people could be so fucking silly and ridiclous was beyond , so Arkham had those kind of bastard people working here but that didn't let Crane down or herself. As usual, she let it slide and tried to act all happy and nice to the staff. She found it almost repulsive and hard to bear but kept doing what she could. At least she wasn't alone in all this. She had Crane to rely on even if he still proved to be a strange fellow. Because ever since that day, their relationship had changed indefintely. No longer could he act so cold and distance. No longer could he hide. This new situation brighten up her work day and made her able to deal with everything going on, and somehow in a weird way, made her want to come back here every day. The desire to leave was fading. Fading very fast and going out of sight. It was a miracle and a good one at that.

As soon as she left, or rather before her feet reached the otherside, the whispered words began inside. Their ugly little rumors wouldn't harm her here. She had found a friend and possibly more. Though she rather scream at them and demand they tell her all those things..she didn't. Her mind was preoccupied. Not only did her paperwork days were over, but she kept assisting Crane and somehow was making progress.

She briskly followed the hall, now knowing almost all of the asylum's ways by heart. Maybe she wasn't sane anymore. Maybe she had forgotten to be sane. Maybe that state of mind didn't exist. The other members of the staff were meandering in these halls and she passed by their words.

" _She's a freak like that Jonathan Crane..no wonder they get along so well.."_

_"I believe so! Who's betting that she'll end up in one of these cells? She's an Arkham, no doubt. She's prolly insane as the director.."_

_"Maybe him and her are doing it? It would figure so.."_

_"I should feel sorry for her but I can't. She's too much of a freak.."_

Shrilly laughter resonated. Faye kept herself straight and entered the shared office. Crane was at his desk, going over some paperwork and extremely absorbed in it. She made herself known by a slight cough. When he didn't glance up right away, she coughed really loud. His eyes shot up and soon his attention came to her.

"Faye? What seems to be the matter?"

"Oh nothing much Jonanthan..but I was wondering if you want to..if you.."

He fixed his sliding glasses and stared at her intently. She hated when he did this but somehow it made her glad. Though he wasn't that kind of guy..she still wanted to see if he wouldn't mind. "If you don't mind to have dinner with me-if you don't have to work late tonight.." Her voice trailed and waited for the rejection but surprisely, he nodded.

"What do you have in mind?"

"A nice restaurant..beyond the Narrows. I mean if you're willing-"

"I am."

Relief swept over her. Now why had he suddenly decided to accept this offer? A few weeks earlier, she could hardly see her and him getting along this well..but things were different now. Very different. Very much so. "Then at 7 then?"

Another nod. "Of course. Now I still believe you're on your lunch break-"

"I am." She squeaked.

He raised his eyebrows. It probably wasn't like him but whatever, normal wasn't normal anymore. Normal didn't exist in Arkham. Yet this was going better than planned and that made her more the ambitious and overly excited. But for a split second, she saw his face and for the first time, it wasn't pale. Color appeared and the color was violet red. Blushing. Blushing. His face flushing with all that color..

"Well I got some coffee and some crumplets-crap did you want coffee too? I'll go get some, okay? That's all you want right?" She mouthed rushing out the office and back into the cold corrindor. She quickly went into the break room but something was odd and off by some degree. She knew immediately as she saw a few staff members huddled infront of the coffee maker, staring their death glazes at her. She realized there was a situation going on and couldn't remedy without some sort of confortation.

Why here?

Why did these stupid people want to play like this? Why this? Why? How in the hell did this turn so badly for her? But she was going to keep her spirits up despite their grim natures.

She then preceeded forward and mutely said, "Excuse me."

"Excuse you? _What for brat?"_ One of the junior doctors snapped refusing to move. This was going to create such a scene and Faye didn't feel like going through this today. She had a date to get ready for...later anyhow..

But first them..

"Must you be like that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?!" That same doctor retorted and Faye with some strength pushed that doctor but that doctor counterattacked;until the coffee maker had fallen and broken on the floor and the other doctors were chanting real obnxiously. Losers. Well it couldn't be anything bad until...

"YOU BITCH!" Faye screamed as punches landed and slaps were dished out. All mostly directed at poor Faye until the junior doctor had her panting on the floor, then the tables turned as Faye punched the doctor squarely in the face. This knocked the doctor far flat and Faye retreated slowly back. The chanting had died down and the rest of those doctors were again staring blankly at her. Unsure. But the feeling was mutual in every respect. Mutual and strong.

"Don't YOU EVER do that again.." She started shouting as she wiped the blood from her dripping nose. The junior doctor regained her balance and panted very hard. Both girls equally determinded and angry. "Or else...Don't you know who I am?! I'm an Arkham-all I need to do is tell my uncle about you-ONE fucking word and you're out of here. You'll lose your job so fast that you'll head will spin-BUT DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT! DON'T YOU EVER! I WON'T HAVE THAT IN MY HOSPITAL! NOT HERE! FUCKING GROW UP!" She roared then shot the rest of the audience a vehement glance. "And you..the same applies to you.." Her voice was filled with the nicest venom mustered until she stormed out without her coffee,.

"CLEAN UP YOUR GODDAMN MESS AND GET BACK TO WORK!" She barked from the hall, disappearing from sight.


	6. Lessons

A date? Had she been correct on that? Had she been right to suggest that? Was it appropriate? She shook her head, and her curls bounced along with her. It was odd but still satisfying at least to have some free time around from the asylum. Though she was to inherit it, she didn't like it too much and working there only made her gloomier except for the dashing Jonathan Crane.

_The scarecrow._

It made it all better for her somehow, but she had to keep going despite this moment approaching, and it was nearly time. She glanced one more time in the mirror and steadied herself. The nervousness had taken over and was nearly hurting. Why was that? Was she expecting something to happen tonight? Anything? Why would she believe that something would happen? This wasn't some story, but real life and it followed reason and perhaps logic..But did everything? Did everything end up so happy but so tragic? It almost sounded like she was her uncle for a second, but she quickly dispelled the thoughts and ran out of the door. Not a moment later, her nerves completely gave up at her car, and she just stared unsure what to do. Could she go and meet him at the fancy restaurant without anything happening? Without anything jeopardizing her career path?

But he probably didn't think this way…so she thought herself weird, and climbed in her car; driving off down the narrow streets and returning back to the full view of Gotham city. It was a glorious sight, a breathtaking sight that she barely saw. But she hardly had time to relish it as she drove up to the fancy restaurant, a nice French restaurant… thus ending her sightseeing and ending any sort of happiness she could have that evening. But she had Jonathan… and that could be good..in its own way but she wasn't sure and still wasn't when she entered. The fear just filling up in her bones and making walking extremely painful and even leaning on the waiting podium didn't help her too much.

Why was she scared?

So terrified?

Was _she_ afraid that much?

What did she fear more than anything?

There were a lot of answers to that question and right now, she wasn't sure what answer it was right now. None fit this situation, it was completely new. But what did her uncle ever tell her? What was it?

It concerned fear…

But what was it?

She couldn't seem to remember and she stood lost in thought…until she heard faintly her own voice being called from across the room ahead. "Faye!" Before she could react, she was caught off guard by the appearance of Jonathan Crane only a few tables away; looking so normal in his black suit unstirred and just so calm while she fretted and just felt horrible. It was fear.

It was definitely fear.

It was fear.

_Fear._

Fear of the unknown..fear of what she might believed was possible. Fear of what she was willing to do.

She just stood petrified, unable to utter her words, or even notice him anymore. It was worth anything to her, but to him…why wasn't he a wreck like this? Why wasn't he sweating so heavily like this? Why wasn't he doing anything except for being so damn calm? She couldn't find a conclusive answer to either her or Jonathan Crane. What could she do? What was the right response? What was the right choice to this…. _fear?_ Anything at all? Was there even a chance for her to live after this? A chance that might involve him?

But what was she thinking?

It was nonsense and purely not logical enough for her, yet still she didn't breathe in that long while; mimicking a statue. Pretending she wasn't alive. Though she was painful aware of his bewildered and even delighted stare from that distance. What was he thinking of this? What did he believe in this?

What was he seeing in her, now? Was it only the fear? The fear of going somewhere and just committing oneself to one outcome and one destiny? The destiny laid out for her? The one she reluctantly took and with much chagrin. The one that continually sprung up?

The one that she was forced to be in, always.

So with such courage now spewing forward, she walked towards the table and passed the crowded room; taking a seat across her boss. It was a ordinary evening, and she had to keep reminding herself of that. Nothing was going happen, nothing was going bug her nor would the fear conquer her. Nor would it be there always.

But she had to force herself to make her way..in that path before her; just make more sense of her life while maneuvering so much doubt and stress. Force herself to just be strong no matter what, and never let the fear stranglehold her again. She smiled politely at Crane.  
"Now let's get this started.."


	7. The Lemon Tree

" _This is yours."_

" _Mine?"_

" _Yes, yours…well it will be some day."_

" _But I don't want this-"_

" _You have to! It's been in our family since the founding!"_

" _But it's a madhouse and I want none of that! I wish our family held onto something better than crazed lunatics!"_

"You'd laugh at me now. I'm going against my own self. I was so damn stubborn then and I'm changing now."

How crass of her to think love could exist or even some kind of affection in a loveless kind of family. It was hardly soft, always so jagged and so tempting at the same time just to forget it and go abroad or study in another field, but expectations kept her.

"I'm silly uncle. I've always been so and you realized that early on, didn't you? That is why you never gave up on me."

She slid harder against the door and hugged the pillow tighter. "I'm still silly uncle but I don't know what to do. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do with _this_.."

The dinner had gone on normally, as if they weren't doing anything fancy. Just so damn normal, that _abnormal_ Jonathan Crane. They hardly talked at all which wasn't normal but she was pondering if anything started there, if things would be different the next day.

If she wasn't the only feeling what he proscribed to. Fear and then some mixture of something else. Love? Nah. Too clichéd and too ill defined here but something definitely crude and misshapen.

"I still don't want this but I'm forcing myself to this." She breathed quieter still. "I still don't know uncle. Why are you placing it all on me? _**Again**_?"

Just lay it down softly. Just lay it gently and know that it used to be something else inside. Maybe that asylum wasn't just that but a wish from her family. A legacy-the only one that they could of made then and now.

But what of Crane? Where did he fit into this? What was his role inside the asylum? A mentor? After all, she had crossed that threshold and became some sort of apprentice to him. A friend _maybe._

A _friend._


End file.
